


A Precious Gift

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick turns 18 and Clark gives him a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precious Gift

Clark sifted through the various 'treasures' he had accumulated, looking for the perfect gift to give the young man who was just turning 18. It just would not do to give Dick Grayson something anyone could buy.

When his fingers brushed over one memento of his younger days, he knew he had been right to think he already had the perfect gift.

`~`~`~`~`

It was the brilliant streak of red, blue, and yellow just before Clark settled that got Dick's attention.

"I am sorry I could not be at your party, Dick," Clark said quietly. "Happy birthday."

"It's okay, Superman, I saw the news," Dick said with an easy smile, looking up at him. "Don't worry about it--but I did miss you!" It was a quick, sudden addition to his calm about the situation. 

"I do have a gift for you, Dick." Clark pulled a small ring box out of the pouch in his cape. "It…is uniquely suited to you, I think." He passed it to his young friend and waited, eager to see Dick's face when he opened it.

Dick stared at the ring in the box, at the gold-on-black "L" and starburst, and looked up at Clark with his blue eyes gone wide. "This... this is…" 

"Yes, it is. A Legion Flight Ring. My Legion Flight Ring." Clark smiled at the evident shock, knowing just what he was giving the young man. "I want you to have it, to enjoy your greatest dream."

In defiance of his age, of this birthday, of everything, Dick wrapped the ring tight in one hand and flung himself at Clark in an impulsive hug, the kind he hadn't given him in years. "Oh... oh, Clark. I... thank you!" 

Clark wrapped his arms around the boy…no, very much a man, even in legal terms, and enjoyed the hug's ferocity.

"Keep it safe, wear it well, and... have fun!" The Kryptonian smiled down at Dick fondly.

"Of course I will, Clark," his eyes were solemn for a moment, with the weight of what Clark had given him, then that joyous smile slid over his features again as he slowly let go, and stared at the ring in his hand for a long moment... then slipped it on over his glove. "All I have to do is will it, right?" 

Clark nodded, a wide smile on his face. "Fly with me, Dick Grayson?"

"Where're we going?" Dick asked, turning his will to lifting, to taking to the air like his namesake... then he laughed, eyes sparkling, "Does it matter?" 

"Not in the least."


End file.
